Most adults and children spend much of their day sitting at a desk or in a car. Excessive sitting is not healthy. There are a number of computer applications that attempt to encourage office workers, and students, to move on a regular basis. For example, applications that run a timer on the user's computer, and prompt the user to get up and move around after a certain amount of time.